When the situations changes
by Today.Is.Life
Summary: Ziva neither stayed at Mossad or went home to NCIS in Aliyah. So when she runs away, and NCIS find out Mossad's new mission, it becomes a race against time to find Ziva. Better summary inside! TIVA! Hope you like! Not sure whether to continue!


**Hey everyone! A long first chapter to a story I might add more chapter to.**

**Hope you like it and please review to let me know if I should continue or not.**

**Thanks. **

**Summary : In Aliyah, Ziva neither stayed at Mossad or went with the team home to NCIS, instead she fled Israel, finding out the truth of her father ordering Michael to get close to her and realizing that Tony was indeed telling the truth about the night Michael died. Unable to face Tony, for not believing him, she disappears off the face of the earth and no-one can find her. Meanwhile back at NCIS the MCRT plus, Abby, Ducky and Palmer, they are desperately trying to track her down. While hunting, NCIS stumble across Mossad's new top mission, to kill Ziva David. Because she knows to much about top secrets of Mossad and refuses to join them again. It then becomes a race against Mossad for NCIS, to find Ziva before they do, and bring her back to America, alive. Meanwhile, thousands of miles apart, Tony and Ziva come to the same realization, and the 3 year mistake they'd made.**

* * *

><p>"You did what?" She seethed, seeing the tears forming in her eyes. She was trying to be strong, but this ultimate betrayal was too much for even her to handle alone.<p>

"I had to find out where your loyalties lied! To Mossad? Or NCIS?" Eli David, Director of Mossad, screamed at his daughter, arms flaring in the air wildly.

Ziva's jaw dropped open, "How could you do that? I did... I blamed... Oh my gosh" she mumbled, one lone tear falling followed by more. She was a mess, but she wouldn't allow herself to be comforted.

"Tell me I didn't..."

No one answered her.

She turned around and faced Gibbs and I, she nodded to Gibbs but to my shock and Eli's, he pulled her into a strong hug. "I'm so sorry" she whispered, but I caught it, and Gibbs kissed her forehead.

Then Ziva looked at me, and I could see in her eyes the hurt and regret, and her realization of the mistakes she made. The mistake of trusting Michael over me, believing Michael was real, not an order from her father. I don't think I really blamed her, I mean, what kind of father does that to his child? I don't think she wanted to believe her father could do that. And that he did. Ziva blinked back her tears and stepped towards me, placing her hands on my chest, I lay my hands on hers and she kissed my cheek, longer than a partner would a partner.

"Ziva" I breathed, and with a blink of an eye, she was gone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I turned my head I was greeted by Gibbs' ice blue eyes. He cocked his head towards the large door she escaped from, and I quickly scurried from the room.

Frantically running the corridors of the large confusing building, I had no idea that I wouldn't find Ziva David.

**Two weeks later...**

I never found her. She'd left the building undetected, and with her great knowledge of the building and her photographic memory, Ziva David was gone in minutes.

The next day Gibbs, Vance and I had arrived back in DC, and immediately went to work on finding her. So far, no such luck. It would be extremely hard tracing her, considering she was smart enough to change her name, use cash only, and had most likely had gotten a new phone.

Twelve days later, we hadn't so much the flight Ziva'd taken out of the country, as I knew she wouldn't stay there.

Currently Mcgee and I we're in the bullpen, Gibbs had gone for coffee and to think, and Mcgee was looking extremely frustrated with himself, fingers flying across the keyboard.

All morning, even when Gibbs was present, had I never taken my eyes off Ziva's desk.

Suddenly my phone rang.

"Tony? Aren't you going to answer it?" Mcgee asked, standing from his desk and walking to mine, a worried look on his face.

I snapped out of my trance and put the receiver to my ear.

"Anthony DiNozzo".

"Tony! I need you guys done here now please! Hurry, its important!" Abby yelled down the phone, a demanding tone in her voice.

"Sure, should I get Gibbs?"

"He's already here Tony".

"Okay" and then Abby hung up.

"Abby needs us" I said, walking past Mcgee and towards the elevator.

He followed and when we were in the elevator, Tim placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy".

"We both know that's a lie".

I didn't reply.

"We'll find her Tony, she just needs time, it was all a big shock for her".

"Then why couldn't she just of stayed and let me help her!"

"I don't know Tony, maybe she felt guilty and realized her mistake, or maybe she's scared. Whatever the circumstances, you did kill her boyfriend, and I don't think she loved him, but either way, it still hurt. We all miss her, but we'll get her back Tony".

"Thanks, Tim" I answered and we rode the rest of the elevator in silence.

As the doors opened we were met by two black pigtails bobbing around on Abby's head. She grabbed my tie and Mcgee's collar, and pulled us into her lab.

"What's this all about Abbs?" Gibbs sighed, I guessed she hadn't told him what she wanted to tell us.

"Ziva".

Seconds passed and she said no-more, Gibbs barked her name and she began rambling.

"Well, I found something. I had to hack into Mossad, because something hinky is going on".

Mcgee and I had very confused looks on our faces.

"What? You think Gibbs is the only one with a gut? Anyway, I hacked into Mossad, but I'm having trouble getting into their files. Mcgee!" Abby ordered, and he rushed to her computer and hurriedly tried to hack Mossad's file protection system.

A few minutes passed until their faces dropped, and a look of sadness, anger and horror appeared on their faces.

"What? What did you find?" Gibbs asked gruffly, his eyes looking worried.

Mcgee gulped and answered, "We, er, found a file. Top secret. Mossad's now main mission..."

"Yeah, and Mcgee?" I stated, adjusting my tie.

"The title is, er, worrying".

"What is it Mcgee?" Gibbs yelled, looking very frustrated.

"She must be eliminated" Abby said quietly, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"She?" I asked, strained, my throat closing up and my mind foggy. _She_.

"Ziva" Mcgee breathed, and he wrapped his arms around Abby's sobbing form.

I don't now what happened, but all I remember is falling, and Ziva's beautiful face screaming my name.

* * *

><p>"DiNozzo!"<p>

The voice was distant, faint, as if I was hearing it through a tunnel. It was familiar, I knew that.

My head hurt, and so did my heart. Ziva. Ziva. My Ziva, is being hunted by Mossad. Her own father, is ordering her assassination because of her knowledge of classified information.

Why did I let her get away?

Why did I wait until know to understand? Why did I have to wait till I lost her? To realize, that all along, I...

"Tony!"

"On your six, Boss!" I breathed, squeezing my eyes and then opening them, to be met by a blinding light.

"Am I dead?"

Gibbs gave a small smile, and helped me into the sitting position. "No, DiNozzo, your in Autopsy. You fainted".

"How?"

He shrugged, "Ducky said it was from the shock".

"Oh" was my brilliant response. Of all the movies I've watched, and I come up with 'Oh'.

"Come on. We're going home" Gibbs stated gruffly, placing a hand on my shoulder and helping me to stand.

"What about Ziva, Boss? I can't let her..."

"Tony, if there's one thing I know about Ziva, is that she always one step ahead".

I gave a sad smile, "Yeah".

"Come on, DiNozzo! I don't have all night" he barked, sighing as I was still standing in Autopsy while he was by the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later, I was sat in Gibbs' car, flying through the streets of Washington. It was 1200, and Gibbs had already sent Ducky, Abby and Mcgee home, insisting that I'd be alright with him.

"Er, Boss, you just missed my turning" I pointed out, turning to look out the back window.

"I know" he answered simply, never taking his eyes from the road.

"But my house is that way" I said, my eyebrows burrowing together.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I got that".

"Then why...?

"Because your not being alone tonight. Not after the stunt you pulled earlier".

Then we were quiet until we arrived at Gibbs' home.

I stepped inside, and even though the guy wasn't exactly Mr. Warm, his house was always cosy and inviting.

He waved his hand towards the stairs and I nodded and went to take a shower.

After I finished, I sat in the guest room, on the bed, head in my hands.

Minutes later Gibbs entered the room.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Boss?" I answered quietly, not looking up, not wanting him to see my tears.

He sat down beside me, and placed a strong, comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Its all my fault, Boss".

Even if I couldn't see it, I could hear his smile in his voice, "Now how's that, DiNozzo?"

"If I hadn't of snooped into her life, if I hadn't questioned her on Michael, I wouldn't have ended up killing him. I wouldn't of ruined everything. I knew what I did was right, she needed to know what Michael was doing, but if I hadn't of done anything, then maybe she wouldn't be gone. She'd still be here, not on Mossad's most wanted list, but kicking every low life's ass. But she's not".

"And why did you do all that, Tony?"

I thought for a moment, wondering how to put it into words, without breaking the rule.

"Because I...I care for Ziva".

He chuckled quietly, "I would have used different words, but yeah, you did it all because you care. And somewhere out there is Ziva, and we'll bring her back here. Where she belongs. She ran away because at the time, it was the only thing that made sense. Ziva knew she'd made a mistake, a big one at that, and she hates herself for it, because she trusted Michael over you, her partner. And she believes that running, is stopping you from getting hurt, if only she knew it was the complete opposite".

"But Boss, she's being hunted because of me"

"Then find her first! And when you do, you two are gonna stop pussy-footing around your feelings, and your not going to lose each-other again".

"Boss? Rule number 12?" I stammered, was he telling me what I thought he was?

"I never said it was an impossibility, just a guideline" and then he left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning I arrived at work early with Gibbs, booting up my computer and continually glancing at Ziva's desk.<p>

I quickly clicked through my emails, junk, junk, junk, memo, junk, Toda, junk, junk.

Wait.

_Toda?_

I scrambled to sit up right and opened the mail.

_Tony,_  
><em>If I believe you still care for me, after everything I have done to you, the team and yourself have found that my father has ordered my killing. I am on the run from sneaky people.<br>_  
><em>Please, do not try and track me any further, I am not worth it and I could not bear to hear you, or the team hurt.<br>_  
><em>I cannot express my gratitude to everyone, on how they accepted me so easily into their family. Please tell everyone I love them and that I am sorry for the many mistakes I made.<br>_  
><em>Tony, I am running, but sooner or later Mossad will find me and kill me.<br>_  
><em>Maybe it is better that way, I cannot hurt anyone ever again if I am gone.<br>_  
><em>I am sorry for not trusting you and believing your judgment. I guess I did not want to believe my father could be that cruel. You are my partner, you have always had my back, you've stayed with me through everything, even when you could have been killed. You have even taken beatings for me. I am very grateful.<em>

_I can not die without letting you know and I will never get the chance to say it cheek to cheek._

_I love you very much, Anthony DiNozzo, I have always, and I wished I had acted on it sooner._

_Just find a pretty, smart girl and fall in love Tony, maybe even with a girl in a maid's outfit, do not let my feelings get in the way of anything._  
><em>I know my feelings can not be returned, but give me that final wish, that you will be happy.<em>

_I love you all, more than I have loved anyone before._

_Thank you all,_

_Ziva David._

* * *

><p>"...I love you all, more than I have loved anyone before. Thank you all. Z-Ziva David". Once I had read the email in private, I printed out a copy and had now finished reading it to the team, the family.<p>

"Least we know its definitely our Ziva, I believe she used the expression cheek-to-cheek, instead of face-to-face" Ducky mused aloud, trying to lighten the mood, but not doing a good job as he looked very upset himself.

"We gotta keep searching, right? I mean, just because she asked us to stop, it doesn't mean we have to listen!" Mcgee yelled, his fists clenching against the table.

"You can't carry on alone, can you? Being just a Probie" I answered, being very agitated.

"What? You gonna stop us Tony?" Abby dared, her bright crimson lips smirking slightly.

"That's not what I said".

"Well, go on then! Get to work!" Gibbs barked and stormed out of 'Labby' probably to get coffee and to think.

Ducky placed a hand on my shoulder, "If you need me to do any profiling of Ziva, or if you need to talk, Anthony, you know where you'll find me".

I nodded lightly, "Thanks Ducky"

"Goodbye dear Abigail, Mcgee".

"Bye, Ducky!"

"Goodbye".

Abby then turned to stare at Probie and I. "Alright men, we have a mission set upon us! Tony stand up straight! We shall start from scratch. Where do we look first?"

"Uh? Alias, Abby?" Mcgee stammered, looking rather frightened of Commander Abigail Sciuto.

"Abby?"

"M'am!"

"Well done Timothy. Now, what names would Ziva use?"

"Her sisters, maybe?"

I shook my head, "No, too obvious, remember her father is tracking her down too".

"Then, what?"

"Jenny Shepard?" I offered, as we all grabbed a chair.

Abby typed into the computer, "Hmm, could work. Nope, no names under Jennifer Shepard aboard flights from Israel in the last month".

It was going to be a long day and by the looks of it, night...

At 0830 the next morning Gibbs came stomping into Abby's lab. We'd only just woken up a few minutes ago, guess it was his gut again.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed wrapping her arms around him when he gave her Caf-Pow, and Mcgee and I coffee.

"Gibbs, could you ever imagine me pregnant? Cause I had a strange dream that I was" Abby asked out of the blue, staring at him expecting an answer.

_"You haven't fired your weapon so its already clean" I shake my head, sauntering over to her._

_She doesn't look up at me, instead, focuses on cleaning her gun, "It calms my mind, forces me to stay focused on the job in my hand"._

_I laugh, "The term is job at hand"._

_"Same difference...something wrong Tony?" she asks, finally looking up at me._

_"Just trying to picture you pregnant"._

_"Don't!" Ziva orders, returning to her gun, and I have to watch, in case the bullets are replaced in their home._

_"I have too, I'm gonna be a father!"  
><em>  
>Sneaky people.<p>

Taken beatings.

Pretty girl in maids outfit.

"Abby! Try Sophie Rainer!"

"What? Why, Tony?" She questioned though hurriedly attacked the keyboard.

"She was giving me clues! The email! Ziva said that she was running from sneaky people, and that I'd taken beatings for her, and I should find a girl in maids outfit. All these things are related to when we were undercover!"

Mcgee grinned, "All we have to do now is fi-"

"Found her, Mcgee!" Abby interrupted, laughing, "She left Israel the same day you did, on a flight to Rome using the name Sophie Rainer!"

"Rome?"

"Yeah, she then stayed at a fancy hotel for a few days and then checked out. That's when I lose her".

Gibbs kissed her cheek, "You'll find her Abbs, call me when you know".

"Won't you already be down here?" Abby smirked sarcastically and Gibbs shook his head, waving his hand for Mcgee and I to follow him.

"Bye Abbs!" We called out before the elevator doors closed.

Gibbs spoke without turning to face us, "I want you guys to find out all you can about Ziva's alias. And while your doing that, you can also track Mossad's movements, I don't want them anywhere near Rome, cause for all we know Ziva could still be there".

"On it Boss" Mcgee answered and I replied with "Got it Boss".

Hang on Ziva, we'll find you. Just don't know what will happen when we do.

"AAARGHHH!" I roared, hitting the screen of my computer with blunt force.

In three hours all I'd found was that. Ziva's alias was 26 years old, as is she, is an Israeli citizen, already know that and it doesn't look like she has left Rome. Oh, and that Ziva used fake ID to get out of the country, well done Anthony, even the Autopsy Gremlin could have worked that one out.

Mcgee was working on what Mossad was up too, I'm sure he'd gotten further than me.

"What'dya got!" Gibbs barked, striding in with his coffee and one for Mcgee and I.

"From what I've found Mossad haven't found Ziva yet, but I don't know how long that will last. As long as we don't let them hack our systems they can't find out. Mossad know she's left the country and that she's not in America, but I don't think they've found where exactly she is. I'm currently searching for Mossad operatives in Europe, to see if they're anywhere near Ziva".

"Good Mcgee, Tony?"

"Ziva hasn't changed that much of her ID, probably not to be to stand-out ish, she's still 26, an Israeli citzen and likely is to still be in Rome. And she used fake ID to get out of the country. Sorry, boss" I gulped, and hurried off too the bathroom.

How could I find basically nothing? How could I fail her like that? Why am I letting her being hunted by Mossad? Oh, yeah, because I can't find her.

Why did I have to let her go in the first place? Why did I kill her 'perfect' boyfriend? Why did I risk our friendship, for wanting something more?

All questions I wasn't sure I had the answer too.

One I did though, go on ask me.

Do you love Ziva David?

Yes, yes I do.

"DiNozzo?"

I ran my hand down my face, wetting it, to make it look like I hadn't let a few tears go.

"I'm no good for her, boss".

"That's a lie".

"How?"

"Because who has always been there for her? Who risked their life for her many times? Who followed her into a building rigged to explode? And then sat with her while she tried to disarm it? Who has always had her back? Who's her partner? You. DiNozzo, you. And that's why your gonna get your ass back out there and find Ziva".

"Boss, even if I do find her, what would happen? It's Ziva, she's too stubborn, she can't forgive me".

Gibbs smiled, "Oh, DiNozzo, your that clue-less. Ziva's already forgiven you, why would she send you the email with all the answers in if she hadn't? Tony, in that email, she told you she loved you, loved you more than anyone she ever had. She would give up her happiness, if you didn't love her back, too see you happy with a girl you loved. There is forgiving to be done on both sides, that shouldn't be done through email, but Tony, I promise I'm gonna give you the chance. Just try to remember that everyone else has lost a family member too, and that we're all under stress, so it would be good if ya' didn't snap at every Tom, Dick and Harry, got it?"

"Got it Boss!"

He head slapped me for good measure.

"Thank you, Boss!"

He understood my under lining meaning of the thanks.

"Good, now get back to work DiNozzo! This is coming outta your pay check!"

I quickly scrambled from the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva (POV).<strong>

Sending that email must of been one of the hardest things I have ever done. Right now, I could only sit and wait too see if Tony worked it out.

Sitting in my large hotel room in Rome, gazing out of the balcony window, I could not help but imagine watching Tony struggle through paperwork with a confused expression upon his face.

I miss those days very much.

I would give everything just to be back at work, with my family, and bantering with Tony. It would be heart wrenching to see him and know he is not mine, but being best friends, partners, I would rather that than nothing at all.

With the current danger of Mossad, my father, after me, I could not risk not emailing Tony and telling him my feelings. I could not die without him knowing that I love him very, very much.

I miss everyone. I miss Ducky's interesting stories, Palmer's cheerfulness and how he says inappropriate things at the wrong time, Tim's nerd-ness, Abby's quirkie-ness, Gibbs' father role and coffee, and I missed Tony's jokes and the way he looked at me. I missed them all.

Being in Rome, my favorite holiday, my mind began wandering to what could have been.

I would wake up each morning, wrapped in the strong arms of Tony after a night a making sweet love, we would eat pancakes and drive to work together. Catch the bad guys together and with our team. Enjoy nights alone or with our family at a bar or for a meal or movie. I could even imagine wedding bells, and my rounded stomach and then small children running around the house being as mischievous as their father. They would love Grampa Gibbs, and help make his boats. They would listen with great enthusiasm to Grampa Ducky's stories. Aunty Abby would show them her magical 'babies' and teach them ways to annoy their Grampa Gibbs. Our children would love helping Uncle Mcgee with their stories and play baseball in the park with him. They wouldd joke with Palmer and play tricks on their dad with him. They would even love playing pranks on the big guy Vance, and beg him to let them into MTAC so they could watch their favorite movies with their Dad watching as enthusiastically as they would be.

A fantasy that would never become a reality.

Tony DiNozzo did not love me.

Four weeks later, I was still in Rome, in a different fancy hotel, only wishing to be on the other side of the world.

Somehow, my belief is that my father has not yet found me, but their are no signs of NCIS finding me.

I do not know if their even trying.

A few hours after I had awoken from a restless sleep, the telephone in my room began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Miss Rainer?"

"Yes?"

"We have a few certain NCIS agents from America here wanting to see you, should I send them up miss?"

I gasped.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

"Er, yes, thank you, yes please, send them up".

"Okay, have a good day" the young boy said, I wasn't sure that was the case.

How the hell did they find me? Why are they even looking? Why did they bother? Can I be absolutely sure it is them, or not Mossad pretending to be them?

Only one way to find out.

But could I do it? Could I face them after everything I have done? Can I be strong enough?

I do not think I am.

I quickly threw a few needed belongings in a bag, and I ran for the door. I opened it and hurried out. I hid behind a wall, and waited until they turned up, whoever they would be.

The elevator dinged, just like the one at home, and I heard people stampede out.

I looked around the wall, gun in hand, shocked at the sight.

It was them, it was NCIS, it was my family.

Ducky, Abby, Tim, Gibbs, Tony, there were all here.

I gasped, and threw myself behind the wall again. To check I had not been found, I slowly inched myself forward, showing myself as little as possible. Then I was met with Gibbs' blue eyes, staring at mine from across the hallway. The others must of noticed his staring, because they all too turned to see what he was looking at. Then all their eyes met mine.

"Ziva", Tony breathed.

At that moment, I was overwhelmed by how..._in love_ he looked. And so beautiful, he was my angel, my guardian angel.

And I could not hurt that angel again, and I could not put his life in danger again either. I could not and would not put any of their lives at risk, so I ran down the hallway.

"Ziva!", Tony yelled, and I heard him chasing after me, "Ziva, don't you dare run from me again!"

When I thought I had lost him Tony suddenly jumped out from no-where and pushed me against the wall.

"Tony, let me go!" I screamed at him and tried to move his strong arms from either side of my shoulders, trapping me.

"No, Ziva, I'm not letting you go this time. Never am I letting you go", he whispered, and suddenly his lips were on mine and I was kissing him with just as much force.

For that brief moment, my world was perfect. His touch, his kiss made me feel beautiful. The way he held me, fitting perfectly against his, as if we were made for each other. We were. The way his soft lips touched mine, as if they were supposed to be there and no where else. They were.

We were made for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that very long one-shotchapter. **

**I am unsure whether or not to write more or too leave it where it is. It could work both ways. **

**So, if you would like to see more written, could you please tell me in a review?**

**If I were to get, say 15 to 20 people interested in more I will write more. If not, I will understand people are not interested and will not. **

**Sound fair?**

**If I do write more, it may take me a while to update because at the moment, I am trying to reguarly update my Twilight story 'B Positive' and my NCIS story 'Welcome to the family'. And ontop of school and my life, I'm struggling to reguarly update.**

**So once again, if you would like more chapters written, please tell me in a review.**

**Remember 15-20 please! Thank you!**

**Love ya!**

**oxox**


End file.
